Gem
Adopted from Chandlerscout- Gem is a stray and is Thunder's younger half-sister. She belongs to Tundrathesnowpup/Musicalmutt2 Appearance Gem is a border collie-german shepherd mix, born to Thunder's mother and a border collie male. She's got light brown fur with a dark brown belly, muzzle, ear tips, the middle of her tail, and socks. her eyes are pink and she has a fur tuft on her head. she's missing her right leg and wears an emerald green collar with a silver tag. Personality She's very skittish and is horrified of cars and men. She can get very defensive and when terrified will put on a tough act, baring her teeth and fur frizzing up like needles. When not afraid, she's very loving and affectionate, often a bit needy for attention from her humans. She has a while to go in terms of healing from the years of abuse and fear, but she's slowly healing and learning how to trust more Bio Thunder and Gem's mother was a breeding dog, not for puppy mills, but to a home on a farm. Gem was born in the litter a year after Thunder's, and never knew her sister and other pups before she meets her later on in her adulthood. She was adopted by a man for his daughter and his wife, but things went wrong when the family divorced. The mother got custody of the child and moved far to an apartment that did not allow pets. The father took to drinking, and often abused Gem, who just wanted love from the man. On one particular night when he was at his worst, He smashed a bottle on Gem's leg, creating a deep, deep gash. He then forced her outside in the pouring rain and into the mud. Having had enough, she crawled through a hole in the fence, limping down the street. It was a few weeks before she was found, hiding from humans so her master wouldn't find her. A young woman spotted her and coaxed her out from her hiding spot and was taken straight to the vet when her leg was noticed. She wasn't able to save her leg, for it was way too infected, and it had to be amputated. She wasn't adopted for a while, and when let out for a walk, she bolted from her handler, terrified of the tall man as he attempted to loop a leash around her. She ran as fast as she could until she found herself deep in the city. She lived in the alleys for years, until she saw a woman and a teenaged girl walking down the street, recognizing her scent. She raced to her and the woman reacted in joy. It was the girl and her mother! the girl was now 15, but she recognized her pet, being told she had run away 2 years ago. Overjoyed, the girl begged to take her back to their new home. Gem is scared of the girl's stepfather, but eventually warms up to him- but not other men. Gem meets Thunder during a walk in the neighborhood, thinking she looks familiar. The two meet up a few more times and they talk about their past. It is revealed that they had the same mother, and Gem is happy to meet a sibling of hers. She eagerly meets her nieces and nephews, and tries not to chase Mittens. Trivia *She loves to chase cats (Poor Mittens), and pretty much anything that moves *She likes to babysit her nieces and nephews, though can feel a bit overwhelmed at times *She's very allergic to bees Stories she appears in Stories by me: *Whirlwind's day out Stories by others: Gallery Gem.png|Gem's original drawing made by Chandlerscout Category:Females Category:Fanon Category:Fanon character Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Canines Category:Siblings Category:Half-siblings Category:Morgan's fanonverse